Zephyr
by ABisexualDisaster
Summary: In one world, Izuku Midoriya was a quirkless boy given the chance to be a hero after impressing his idol. This is not that world. Armed with a weak but versatile wind based quirk, Izuku Midoriya is on track to become a hero, but... he'll have to figure out a better way to fight if he want's to be number one! Cover isn't mine I can't draw!
1. Chapter 1:Enter Izuku Midoriya!

**I had posted the idea for this story and had gotten a lot of feedback that I was not expecting so I'm rewriting it!**

**If you're completely new then ignore that and welcome! I hope you enjoy the fic!**

**Word of the day- Sublimation: A chemical process where a solid turns into a gas without going through a liquid stage**

'_thoughts_'

"talking"

_**Writing**_

**Big Boys**

* * *

_Ch 1: Enter Izuku Midoriya!_

* * *

Izuku spent most of his free time drifting aimlessly throughout Musutafu.

Though when he was feeling _really _adventurous he would go out further than his mother allowed, primarily to wander Tokyo but on occasion the other regions bordering his hometown.

For other teenagers this was a given, the acts of rebelliousness that allowed them to learn the world outside of their parents influence.

For Izuku it was a cathartic experience, not to fulfill his childish feelings of rebellion, but because when floating in the wind with no goal in mind he felt well and _truly_ free.

Free of his anxieties, of his classmates, of his inhibitions and doubts.

Free of everything.

God he loved his quirk.

Izuku slipped in through his window with the breeze, reforming his body.

"Mom I'm Home!" He called down the hall.

Hearing a muffled "Welcome home" he dropped himself at his desk and took out his new notebook, beginning the customary page on his own quirk .

As he filled in the usual info, he thought back on how he discovered the true powers of his quirk.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_The Pull felt like it was getting stronger._

_"If- If you don't stop, I'll Never forgive you!" The green haired child, shaking in fear cried out in an attempt to find his courage._

_The other boy smirked, smug "Oh yeah? What are you going to do Deku? Your quirk is completely useless!" Quick sets of fire burst from his raised palm._

_The pull continued to grow, stronger then it had ever been. His useless quirk doing nothing in his attempts to save the other boy from his tormentors._

_After all, who cared what direction the wind was going._

_He shoved the quirk down, trying to focus on the boys in front of him._

_"It's like the doctor said, there's no way you could become a hero with a quirk like weather-vane!" the winged boy yelled cruelly from behind his leader._

_Katsuki smirked as he turned his palm towards Izuku._

_"Move Deku, I won't ask again"_

_Izuku stood still planting his feet firmly and glaring back at Katsuki._

_The other boy scoffed._

_"Alright your funeral"_

_He rushed towards Izuku palms sparkling, as Izuku braced for impact._

_It never came._

_As soon as the crackling hand hit him, he burst into wind._

* * *

_**Izuku Midoriya: **_

_**Quirk-Sublimation**_

_**-The ability to turn solids (And Liquids) Into a gaseous state without heating.**_

_**-Capacity: About 40 pounds (body not included?)**_

_**Cool **_**_Abilities_**

_**-Flight!**_

_**-Can't feel pain while sublimated**_

_**-Can somehow talk while s**__**ublimated but takes focus and sounds weird.**_

* * *

Finishing up the page on his quirk with a quick sketch of himself, Izuku laid the notebook face down on his desk, stretching as he glanced at his all might alarm clock.

_'Oh my god its that late already!'_

Izuku rushed to get changed out of his uniform as he heard a small knock on the door.

"Izuku honey, Dinner is don- Oh!" Inko was cut off by the embarrassed yelp of her shirtless son.

Izuku's body turned to gas in an attempt to maintain his dignity.

"Mom! If you knock and then immediately come in it kinda defeats the purpose of knocking!" Izuku's disembodied voice echoed from all across the room.

Inko laughed lightly before putting on her stern mom face.

"Izuku I know you're embarrassed but what have I said about quirks in the house!" she told the air, her eyes scanning the room, not quite knowing where to direct her attention.

A set of casual clothes lifted slowly off the ground as her son reformed inside of them, looking sheepish.

"Sorry mom, I was just surprised" he said looking off to the side.

Inko's stern look dropped off her face to be replaced by one of fond exasperation.

"Yeah yeah I know, anyways dinner is done, I made miso soup" As she turned to walk away she remarked off hand. "And since when could you reform inside of your clothes anyways."

Due to her turned back she didn't notice her sons eyes light up though she did hear his excited intake of breath.

Turning to see what he was excited about, she saw Izuku already picking up his notebook to update his entry on his quirk.

She tried to get his attention for a short period, but knowing her son it most likely wasn't going to work.

He was too invested in his notes already.

* * *

**Well there's Chapter 1! I'll try my best to make the chapters longer for the most part, but I'm not the best at connecting different events in one chapter.**

**I know that Izuku doesn't have much info on his quirk, But I'll build to it. Once things start rolling he will learn more about his powers**

**Anyways tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Here's Chapter 2!**

**Word of the day- Cacophony: A harsh discordant mixture of sounds.**

'_thoughts_'

"talking"

_**Writing**_

**Big Boys**

* * *

_Chapter 2: __Meeting_

* * *

After sheepishly apologizing to his mother, Izuku went through the rest of his weekend uneventfully.

The only highlight was practicing the new ability he discovered with his quirk.

He practiced by sublimating himself into new clothes, filling bottles with water, filling mugs with coffee.

He found the easiest way to do it, was to sublimate both of the items and then reform them at the same time essentially using the container as a shell around the item he was trying to contain.

It took a ton of focus to use on anything that wasn't himself so he wasn't planning on using it anytime soon.

Regardless he practiced all through the weekend attempting to use the seemingly weak ability and try to make it as second nature as all the other aspects of his quirk.

After all, sublimating his body felt impossible at first. Now he does it on accident when he's nervous.

Going to bed that weekend he felt good, like he was finally making progress towards his end goal.

After all, who could be the greatest hero in the world if they couldn't figure out a way to fight with their quirk.

Izuku rolled out of bed with a groan Monday morning, his right hand fumbling to turn off the All Might themed alarm clock on his night stand.

After successfully stopping the loud rendition of All Might's theme song from his favorite childhood cartoon 'Mighty Man!' He walked over to his closet, sublimating his school uniform before walking to the bathroom.

Before stepping out of the shower he sublimated himself letting the water remain, allowing the water to fall to the floor of the shower and slip down the drain.

Reforming himself into his uniform Izuku walked into his room, dissolving his school supplies into the air around him.

Another small benefit of his surprisingly versatile quirk was the lack of need for a backpack.

After all why would you need something to carry your stuff in when you could pick it out of the air any time you wanted.

Like most days, as he left home and began the walk to school he pondered new ideas for his quirk.

As he mused over his quirk, A common occurrence for the aspiring hero, he walked into the back of someone standing outside of his school.

Shaking his head to clear it he looked up into the terrifyingly red eyes of one Katsuki Bakugo.

Izuku stammered out an apology immediately.

"Ah Kacchan, sorry about that! I wan't really looking where I was going." He said nervously looking at the taller boy he had bumped into.

Bakugo scoffed indifferently.

"Just shut up and watch where you're going stupid Deku." He turned and jerked his head towards the school.

"Now let's go idiot, I don't want to be late to homeroom."

Deku nodded and hurried forward, falling in step on the left side of the explosive teen.

As they walked, in an out of character move Bakugo began the conversation.

"They're doing high school handouts today" Bakugo looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Are you applying to U.A?"

Deku gulped as he nodded nervously, knowing the other boys aspirations.

Surprisingly, Bakugo just nodded, his acquiescence startling Deku to ask.

"Didn't you want to be the only one to get into U.A?" He asked, fearing the reaction that he knew was coming.

Surprisingly it didn't come, Bakugo just gaining a hard look in his eyes as he opened the door to their homeroom.

"I always wanted to be the only one to go to U.A. true." he shot his head to the side, staring directly into Deku's eyes. "I knew that you stood a chance though, unlike the rest of these idiots." He gestured around the room, hearing the cacophony of upset classmates letting their indignation be known.

He turned back to Izuku.

"Your quirk isn't completely useless, and you have better grades than me. You always were a risk, and now I can't ignore that risk." He waved over his shoulder as he walked towards his seat on the other side of the class.

"You're gonna have to come up with a way to fight with that weak ass quirk of yours though." He said snidely, letting.

His last comment reassured Deku, Kacchan was still a complete jerk even if in his own messed up twisted way, he was telling Izuku that he acknowledged him.

The ringing of the bell and subsequent entrance of their teacher prompted Izuku to sit down and materialize his school supplies onto his desk out of habit.

His mind however, was thinking over what Bakugo had said to him

'_He's right, I really don't have a way to fight. Right now my quirk is only useful for running away and avoiding being hurt'_

The rest of the class drowned out his muttering, treating it like the white noise it had become throughout their Middle school years.

* * *

Unluckily for Izuku, he had decided to walk home that day.

For most students this may sound strange, how else would a middle school student get home besides walking.

Izuku preferred to travel in the sky, drifting aimlessly among the clouds as he floated his way home.

Today however he had too much to think about, and it was harder to focus when his body was in its gaseous state.

Izuku was lost inside his own head as he took a shortcut down a back alley, so deep in thought that he failed to notice the clattering of a sewer grate behind him.

He didn't fail to notice however, the slime that flew forward and wrapped itself around his mouth, cutting off the airflow to his lungs.

As he clawed at his mouth a scratchy voice rang out from what seemed to be a mouth covering his own.

"Thanks kid, if I knew that _he_ was in town I would have never have robbed that store." he chuckled darkly. "But hey everything's alright _now that you're here_ right kid?."

Izuku's vision started blurring as his brain continued to get less oxygen.

All the sudden, he realized his situation had an easy solution.

Well, easy if it worked.

Izuku concentrated as best he could and focused on nothing but the air around him.

Suddenly, the villain disappeared.

Izuku stumbled back, racking coughs attempting to expel a fluid that was no longer there.

He felt a bit lightheaded, he had never sublimated this much matter.

He had thought his limit was about 40 pounds, it appeared that it was quite a bit more if he wasn't sublimating himself with it.

Suddenly, a deep booming voice rang out from the manhole.

**"Hahaha, fear not citizen help has arrived!" **Two strands of golden blonde hair rose from the sewers.

Izuku's eyes sparkled as the #1 hero appeared in front of him.

**"Everything will be alright now, why? Because I-" **All Might looked around confused.

He turned back to face Izuku.

**"Um young man"** Izuku's eyes widened at being directly addressed by his idol **"I hate to involve a civilian in hero business, but did you happen to see a man made of sludge pass by here?"**

He looked around nervously.

"Um, All Might well you see uh." Izuku replied, looking down at his feet. "I kind of used my quirk on him, so if you can grab him when I reform him."

All Might looked confused but nodded with his signature smile. **"I'm not sure of the specifics of your quirk, but do you think you could contain him in these bottles."**

Izuku looked hesitant. "Are you sure that those will work?" He immediately realized what he said and sputtered. "I mean of course you do you're the #1 hero! I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off by the signature laugh of the massive man.

**"It is completely fine young man, I know it may seem strange but as a hero you learn to use whatever you can!"**

Izuku nervously reached out to grab the bottles from the man.

The bottles suddenly disappeared to the bigger mans slight surprise.

Izuku's face scrunched up in concentration as a small wind picked up.

All Might watched on with interest as the bottles reappeared in the boys hand filled with the villain.

He saw the eyes of the villain open and roll around inside of the bottle as he glared up at the unlikely duo.

All Might picked up the bottle and glanced down at the boy. **"That's a useful quirk young man, are you perhaps planning on becoming a hero?"**

Izuku nodded fervently. "Yes! Ever since I was a kid I wanted to save people like you!"

All Might Nodded.

**"Well young man, you have a useful quirk and it seems you have the right ambition, are you planning on UA." **Izuku nodded as All Might crouched down.

He took off with a burst of wind as Izuku watched on with starry eyes.

'_He's saying I have a chance!'_

Izuku stood there, starstruck. The realization of what just happened hitting him all at once, the verification of his dream by the one person on earth who nobody could contest completely flooring him.

Izuku walked away with high spirits.

Suddenly the boy stumbled and looked down.

His head shot up as he yelled out.

"I FORGOT TO GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!"

* * *

**I'll try to update this as often as I can, I have a laptop now so I'll be able to write between classes.**

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Yo, here's chapter 3.**

**Word of the Day- Perpetually: In a way that never changes; constantly.**

'_thoughts_'

"talking"

_**Writing**_

**Big Boys**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Revelations._

* * *

Izuku walked away from the alley, both overjoyed and dismayed at the meeting.

turned down the street lost in thought, he almost didn't notice the focus of most people on the street.

Namely, they were focused on him.

Undoubtedly due to the massive hero now flying away from his position.

Not wanting to deal with the questions of his fellow pedestrians, Izuku ducked into a public restroom where he sublimated himself, slipping out the window unnoticed.

He looked in the general direction of his families bakery as he drifted higher into the sky.

Well, looked might be too general of a word, but there was few ways to easily describe how Izuku's senses acted when he was sublimated.

Not looked then, more _focused _the particles of his body towards an area.

But therein lies one of the problems with sublimation, it was incredibly hard to focus.

He glanced back, looking towards All Might as the hero's leap reached the top of its arc.

'_Well'_ Izuku thought. _'What harm could come from watching All Might a little longer?__'_

If he had known the simple rhetorical question had an answer, he would have gone straight home.

_God _Izuku wished he wasn't such a hopeless fanboy sometimes.

Not comprehending the consequences of this action, Izuku sped up in order to catch up to his hero.

All Might dropped into an alley bordering the police station, unaware of his invisible onlooker.

'_Probably dropping the villain off' _Izuku thought offhandedly, prepared to wait for the duration of the bureaucratic part of hero work.

Suddenly, steam began pouring off of All Might as he began to shrink slowly.

Izuku watched on in horror as the symbol of peace deflated.

Stunned, Izuku couldn't react as All Might took out his phone and held it up to his ear, looking towards the side door of the police station.

Shaking himself out of it, Izuku realized he already seen too much and launched himself towards home.

Slipping into his perpetually cracked bedroom window, Izuku reformed himself in casual clothes. He promptly ran into his bathroom, throwing up immediately.

He groaned as he emptied his lunch into the toilet bowl, mind whirling.

'_God this is the kind of shit that the government makes people disappear for knowing!' _He thought frantically

Sure that he had fully emptied his stomach, he sat up, keeping his eyes closed in an attempt to put a stop to the vertigo.

He leaned back against the tile of the bathroom wall, letting out a sigh of relief as the coldness seeped into his body

He played the events back in his head, fully comprehending the true severity of what he had seen.

'_All Might is getting weaker!'_

Sure he had seen plenty of online forums discussing the dwindling public hours of the #1 hero.

Hell Izuku had contributed plenty to those same forums under the username Deku. A calculated choice in order to annoy Kacchan, who he suspected browsed similar hero forums as him.

After all, who else could the eternally angry user Grenadier be.

But I digress.

It was one thing to speculate the potential retirement of a hero online, it was another entirely to see proof that the man was honestly getting weaker.

After all, even if he has less hours it's hard to gauge the power of a man who can stop tornadoes with a right hook.

He was startled out of his thoughts as he heard the front door open, accompanied by the carefree sound of his mothers greetings.

He shot up, quickly flushing the toilet, spraying air freshener and rinsing his mouth in an attempt to remove any evidence of his upset stomach.

Walking out of the bathroom greeting his mother with a smile, he only had one thought going through his head.

'_Nobody can ever know.'_

* * *

**This was originally going to be a training chapter, but I decided to do a shorter chapter when I had this idea**

**I'll still be uploading on Friday, don't worry! I may occasionally upload a shorter chapter if I have an idea, but I will be uploading as consistently as I can on Fridays.**

**I know the Midoriya's don't have a bakery but it's a head cannon that I've always been partial to so I added it in :p**

**Review and all that, I'll see you on Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Happy Friday! Well, if you're reading this on Friday, if not happy whatever day it is.**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Word of the Day- Thespian: One involved in acting or theatre.**

'_thoughts_'

"talking"

_**Writing**_

**Big Boys**

* * *

_Ch 4: Training_

* * *

Izuku would not last very long as a thespian it turns out.

Or maybe his mom was just better at telling when something was up with him.

He was sitting at a table, eating lightly as he listened to his mothers stories of the bakery.

She stopped suddenly, giving him a look.

"What's wrong Izuku?" She asked concerned.

He startled slightly before asking in his best confused voice. "Nothing? What do you mean?" He hoped she believed him, it wasn't like he could comfortably tell her the real problem

She shook her head lightly. "I know you honey, this isn't the usual disinterested look in my stories." He attempted to rebut this but she cut him off. "oh shush, we both know not all of my stories are completely captivating." He looked away, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. A habit he shared with the father he rarely saw.

"Anyways, your mind is somewhere else." Inko continued, looking interested. "Tell me what's up."

Izuku's mind raced as he tried to come up with an explanation that would account for his wandering thoughts.

He blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm just thinking about ways to train for the UA exams."

Luckily for him she seemed to buy it.

He could almost see the relief flow into her as she let out a small burst of laughter.

"Why didn't you just say so! If you want I could help you do research for a workout plan?" She asked kindly.

He shook his head with a small smile. Even if his mind was currently elsewhere this was something he had been thinking about.

"I already found one that works online, I was more thinking about my quirk." He lifted his arm and sublimated his hand. "It has a lot of utility but I can't really do much in a fight with it. And I still can't sublimate that much" He neglected to tell her about the encounter with the villain earlier that day, knowing she would just worry.

Besides, sublimating the villain had helped catch him, but he had felt like his head was being slowly torn in half as he held him.

Inko looked at his arm thoughtfully. "I can't really help much with fighting, I know you're better at that. But when I was young I used to pull bigger and bigger objects towards myself in order to strengthen my quirk " She demonstrated by pulling Izuku's now empty bowl towards herself.

Izuku nodded, having tried this already. "I've tried, but I hit a cap at around 40 pounds where it feels like my head is getting hit by All Might."

She nodded and put a hand on her chin. "Maybe you should carry your limit around until you're used to it and then add just a little bit." She looked at her son and saw a spark shoot through his eyes.

"It's like doing reps instead of max weight when you work out!" Izuku exclaimed loudly. "Mom you're a genius." He looked down, fingers unknowingly writing in a notebook that wasn't there. "But what could I use to increase it?" He pondered aloud.

He continued brainstorming through the night, almost forgetting about the secret he had learned about hero.

Almost.

* * *

After school, he decided to walk home again.

Luckily for him, he didn't get attacked by any villains on the way home.

He took the long way around to avoid the alleyway, just to be safe.

Walking the back streets towards his families bakery, he found himself at the seawall overlooking Dagobah municipal beach park.

He knew of the place of course, you didn't live in Musutafu for long without hearing some wistful stories from the older residents. Many having spent their youths at the beautiful beach

He found himself walking down the weathered steps and out onto the beach-turned junkyard, kicking up small sand particles as he stepped onto the softer ground.

crouching down he grabbed a handful of sand, letting it run through his hands as he peered around the beach.

'_Someone should really clean this place up' _Izuku thought before looking towards the trucks and other multiple ton objects on the beach. '_It's too bad I'm not able to move stuff like that with my quirk. I bet someone as strong as All Might could have this place cleaned within an hour'_

He shook his head as he stood back up, trying not to think about the #1 hero's massive secret that he had unintentionally learned.

He turned back, trying desperately to get his mind focused on another topic. He thought of what he and his mother had talked about the night before.

'_What is cheap but heavy enough that I could keep adding it?' _He pondered as he padded across the sand back to the steps.

Suddenly his eyes widened, crouching suddenly he reached down and began sublimating sand, until he hit what he was sure was his current limit.

He grabbed one more scoop using both hands, and sublimated it slowly.

He began to feel a strange sensation in the back of his head as it got harder to focus. The sensation was not unlike the one he got while fully sublimated.

But he didn't have a splitting migraine.

Izuku smiled as he burst into wind, kicking up a spiral of sand and startling a young couple walking along the top of the seawall.

In his excitement, Izuku failed to notice the couple.

He also failed to notice the ruggedly handsome man with massive red wings who looked mildly surprised as the boy vanished.

The couple didn't fail to notice him however, and asked for Hawks' autograph with starstruck eyes.

* * *

"You're going to clean the Dagobah?"

They were in the back room of the bakery, next to the stairs leading up to their apartment.

Izuku nodded to his mother, having flown straight home to tell her of the events that had transpired at the beach park.

She smiled at her son.

"I think it's a great idea! Like All Might always says, serving the community is what makes the essence of a hero. And what better way to serve the community than actual community service!"

Izuku nodded again, a fire in his eyes. He wanted to get started immediately.

So he did, Kissing his mother on the cheek he walked upstairs to grab some clothes. Having to change normally was a bit of a hassle, but he couldn't sublimate into his clothes without going even further past his weight limit.

Old fashioned it was then.

Flying out of his window Izuku flew to the beach and began clearing an area. He started by picking up smaller trash before moving to larger pieces that would be tough, but not impossible to move.

Buckling down he began to work

* * *

_Three hours later_

* * *

Izuku wiped sweat from his brow, looking around him he saw that he had added about a foot to the clearing on each side.

Sublimating and floating up, Izuku saw that from a little higher, the difference was insubstantial in the vastness that was the junkyard.

He sweatdropped, not literally of course, it's hard to sweat drop when you're a cloud of gas particles that lacks sweat glands.

But the emotion was there.

Flying home Izuku slipped into the bathroom directly, turning the shower on to wash the smell of trash and sweat off of his body.

Feeling accomplished from his first day of real work outs, Izuku went to bed with a smile on his face.

* * *

_1 week later_

* * *

Izuku was in hell.

Never in his life had he felt this terrible.

He was constantly sore, and his brain felt fuzzy due to the constant pushing of his quirks limits.

Plus he had embarrassed himself in front of the entire class.

In his history class, out of habit he had sublimated a notebook when packing up, forgetting he was using a backpack for the time being.

This was a mistake.

Grabbing the side of his head Izuku was assaulted with a throbbing pain as he went past what his quirk was capable of.

He had just added more weight so he wasn't able to handle any amount more, no matter how small.

Having no other choice, Izuku de-sublimated everything he was carrying.

Which was about 43 pounds of sand.

There was a resounding yelp as the other students suddenly were hit by a cloud of sand, shielding their eyes until the storm had passed they looked around, everything covered in the dust.

Well almost everything.

Sitting in the center of a perfect circle of clean ground, was a bright red Midoriya Izuku.

Bakugo put it best.

"Deku what the fuck."

* * *

_4 months __later_

* * *

Izuku looked around at the nearly half clear beach as he reached down and sublimated his 100th pound of sand.

Recently people had taken notice of the green haired boys efforts and were praising him for the work.

It still made him blush each time.

As he worked he noticed the scarf wearing man watching him.

He had began to show up about two weeks previously and had yet to say anything past his name.

Chizome.

It bothered Izuku at first, but he had grown used to the man in the past days and began to move things from the beach to one of the 4 larger dumpsters along the street.

"Why are you doing this."

Izuku swore as he dropped the car door on his foot.

He turned towards Chizome who looked at him intensely with piercing eyes, his question seemingly suspended between the two of them

Izuku gulped at the mans look, but shrugged.

"I needed a way to build up some muscle for the UA exams, and I figured why not help the community as I do it."

The man nodded as he turned to look out over the ever shrinking mound of trash.

"So you aspire to be a hero... Why?"

Izuku looked up at him, surprised to hear him talk this much.

"I've wanted to help people since I was a kid, I always looked up to heroes like All Might and Thirteen."

Chizome nodded hard gaze fading.

"I hope you keep those ideals Midoriya Izuku, I hope this is the last time we meet."

Suddenly, the man vanished.

Izuku didn't realize until hours later that he had never given the man his name.

* * *

_Week before the UA entrance exams._

* * *

Izuku stretched as he looked out at the beach, everything but the heaviest of objects gone.

He had put in a formal request at the hero Death Arms' agency for someone to move the last few things.

Luckily for him, they had accepted. After seeing everything he had done to the beach it was the least they could do.

De-sublimating the sand was a relief, clearing his head fully for the first time in months.

Luckily for him he had managed to push his max limit to 243 pounds, slightly more than one and a half times his weight.

Turning back towards the steps he sputtered, the last person he expected watching him.

The emaciated form of All Might stood looking out over the beach.

The man looked at him confused as Izuku mentally face palmed.

'_I'm not supposed to know about that!' _He thought panicked

Luckily the hero seemed to shake it off as he walked down the steps towards him.

HE hoped his face didn't show any of the internal panic that he felt.

The non-suspecting hero called out to him.

"Excuse me young man, but did you clean this entire beach by yourself."

Izuku nodded looking down nervously, not sure if his voice would betray him.

Small Might smiled at him, a flash of the hero he truly was shining through the grin.

"Thank you young man! You have truly done this community a great service!" he held his hand out. "I am Yagi Toshinori, It's nice to meet you."

Izuku shook All Might's hand, freaking out over the fact that he potentially just learned All Might's real name.

"Midoriya Izuku, It's nice to meet you Yagi-san."

Yagi pondered for a second. "Your name sounds familiar." He looked deep in thought before his eyes lit up. "Your family wouldn't happen to own a bakery would they?"

Izuku nodded in response.

"I have a friend who goes there often, Do you know a Detective Naomasa?" Yagi asked interestingly.

Izuku nodded, having recognized the name. "Naomasa-san gets a box of donuts about once a week, I didn't know he was a detective though, It makes sense if he gets them for the precinct though..." Izuku trailed off.

Yagi smiled. "I'll have to go to the bakery sometime, those donuts are always delicious."

Izuku's mind filled in a picture of the massive All Might filling one of the small tables at their bakery.

He smiled genuinely. "Any time Yagi-san, It's called Green-Tea Bakery."

Yagi nodded as he got a message on his phone.

"Ah I'm terribly sorry young man, but work calls. It was nice meeting you!"

Izuku waved as All Might turned and left.

When the hero was out of sight, Izuku took a deep breath before laughing hysterically.

Jesus Christ he just made small talk with All Might.

All Might wanted to go to their bakery.

He shook his head as he sublimated himself, taking a last look at the beach he had cleared over the past nine and a half months.

* * *

**Wowza that's a lot of words, I wrote all of the previous chapter and this one in the same sitting. I'm gonna probably write the next one as well.**

**Still gonna have to wait till Friday because I want to have chapters backed up in case I get severe writers block.**

**Leave a review and all that.**


End file.
